


what once was

by cherrychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Person, JOURNAL ENTRY, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Short, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychan/pseuds/cherrychan
Summary: an entry in wonwoo's dream journal about someone he misses.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 12





	what once was

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to What Once Was by Her's. it really sets the vibe.

_ June 18th _

Mingyu visited me in another dream. I don’t understand why he can’t just fully leave. It’s torture, having him occupy all my thoughts not only in my waking life but not even excusing himself for the night so I can sleep in peace.

I want him back, truly, but seeing him in my dreams is only causing me more pain. Especially when they’re dreams like this.

It’s awful, seeing what could have been playing out right in front of me.

This is what happened.

I was sitting in solitude at a table at some kind of bar or a club. I don’t know. I watched people navigate the dance floor in a drunken stupor, but I was sitting away from them.

I heard music, but I also heard rain and thunder very vaguely. To the music, people’s bodies more or less jerked along to the sleazy beat, and I glared on amusedly. I took another swig of my drink, apparently not feeling it enough as I would have liked to.

I think the truth is that I’d been building up my courage all night to talk to him, lingering at the opposite side of the club. I don’t think I fully knew him, and I was intoxicated by his mystery.

Of course, he looked perfected, and all his handsome features were impeccably tuned. His stunning looks made me sulk further into the chair every time I considered taking my chances with him.

I had felt a familiarity with him, which made him even more alluring, but I was nervous.

After quite some time of watching him, I couldn’t help to have noticed the bold absence of someone attached to his arm. I wondered where his woman was, if she was fast asleep at home, blissfully unaware of who her man was looking at.

I averted my gaze from his.

The next song came on, and I remember it vividly.

It wasn’t some trashy club song. It sounded like it was from an earlier decade, with a glittery guitar riff accompanied by a groovy bass line. I felt the urge to dance, but not with anyone on that crummy dance floor.

I wanted Mingyu, the mystery man brooding in the shadowed corner. I could spy his chiseled jawline from over here, as well as his gorgeous black hair and handsome attire. These drinks successfully took away my shame, and my gaze idled on him once again.

Suddenly, his still body came to life, and he was strutting across the dance floor toward me. I wiped my palms on my pants as the flashing lights illuminated his suit in bright colors. The lights cast shadows on his face and highlighted his eyes and cheekbones, as well as a hard look of determination directed at me.

Mingyu didn’t belong in the dark corners of the club, he belonged in the spotlight.

And he was gliding toward me with his long legs, returning my skeptical smile.

He finally approached me and held out his hand.

“May I dance with you?” he asked in a voice so enchanting and perfect that I can still hear it.

My hand floated up to grasp his before my mind could make my body freeze up. He led me to the dance floor that I failed to notice was much less populated—it was like it was suddenly him and I; no one else in the world.

He held me close to his body, and I noticed how his chest was flat like a surfboard. I glared up into his sharp, dark brown eyes and once again admired the structure of his exquisite face. Any flaw that exists in real life was erased—he looked akin to something Michelangelo would have carved into marble.

We swayed ever so gently to the song.

We didn’t speak, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. I was content being fully enveloped in the enchanting song playing on the speakers.

He freely put his hands on my waist, and I softly pulled on his nape, bringing his face closer to mine. I couldn’t look away from his captivating eyes. His thumb caressed my cheek.

I felt a mystifying feeling of absolute safety and serenity in his arms.

I was overwhelmed with different feelings—intense attraction, intense longing, intense excitement, intense adoration, the list goes on.

We simply swayed there, our eyes locked. The look he showed me was one of otherworldly acceptance and joy. I remember his smell, just as alluring as every other one of his features.

Sometimes I rested my head on his chest, and I heard the thumping of his heartbeat, and felt the security of his arms around me. It seemed to go on forever.

But I woke up. The realization hit me immediately and hard. Mingyu isn’t here. That wasn’t real—that didn’t happen. Mingyu is just as gone as he was yesterday, and as he will be tomorrow. Any effort to bring him back is futile. I might not understand why he does the things that he does. That doesn’t change fundamental truths.

Mingyu left.

My dreams could never bring him back.

-jww


End file.
